


Practice Makes Perfect?

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko falls alot, Akko is..... Akko, Akko isn't poor, Diana doesnt get to ask what she wants to ask, Diana falls as well, Diana is a big useless lesbian, Diana is good at embarrassing herself, F/F, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Will we ever know?, alot of kissing, as always, date, hannah and barbara are dicks, on the floor or for akko?, oops they fucked up, they're both idiots, well. . . as poor, whooo is it getting hot in here or is it just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Diana's got a plan- or what shehopesis a plan. Three easy, simple steps, she tells herself- after all, there's no way this could possibly go wrong, could it? Just three steps, and she'll be able to lock lips with her crush- Atsuko Kagari.orIn which a plan ends up failing, and then suddenly ends up not failing?





	1. Diana's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, it is I, the promised Multi-chap.  
> "B-but Gay, it's only three chapters-"  
> Shut up, I'm trying.  
> So, before you read, I would like to point out that I made some slight references to past stuff I've posted, so if you notice, do tell and I'll send love your way <333333  
> There's also a reference to one of my many Instagram usernames, just to add.

**Sunday**

Step 1: Ask Akko for kissing assistance, explaining that I have a crush on someone and require both her experience and expertise.

Step 2: Proceed to kiss, assuming Akko says yes.

Step 3: After said kiss, admit feelings for Akko, and hope that I don’t chicken out or fail miserably. Both of which might happen, seeing as I am a big useless lesbian, unable to do anything correctly _nor_ straight-

 

I quickly scribbled out the entire last sentence on step three, closing the embarrassingly unicorn sticker covered notebook to rest my head on it. How was I going to do this? How could I even _think_ of making some elaborate plan just to kiss my crush? Not to mention even entertaining the thought of Akko accepting my kissing proposal. The so-called plan had _way_ too many flaws to work, even attempting to initiate the plan could very well be considered friendship suicide. There was no point in risking it, even making these steps was utterly useless.

 

I threw the notebook to the side, watching it clatter atop of my other notebooks, and gathered up the many blankets that occupied my bed to curled into a ball underneath said blankets.

 

“At least I get to see Akko tomorrow,” I whispered to no one, letting out one last wistful sigh before closing my eyes until morning.

_________________________

**Monday**

Waking up in a flurry was _not_ how I wanted to start the day, but it couldn’t be helped. Seeing as I stayed up late last night, waking up was dreadful. Missing the first alarm, only to be woken up in a frenzy by the second alarm.

 

My hair was dreadful, a static, disheveled mess. I quickly brushed through it, all while setting my uniform right, tying my team belt and straightening my hat. My eyes looked tired, and it took too much effort to smile in the mirror, but today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.

 

Running through my belongings, I checked and made sure I had everything in order. Wand? On my belt, check. Hat? On my head, check. Notebook? In my bag, check. Writing utensils? Also in my bag, check. Looking around my room one last time, I nodded my head in determination. All good to go. I placed my hand on the knob of the door and turned it, closing said door swiftly on my way out.

 

I was greeted by Hannah and Barbara, waiting for me outside the door and gossiping, as always. Why they deemed it necessary to wait for me, I’m not sure. Throwing a slight smile towards them, we set off for the dining room.

 

While standing in line, waiting for my breakfast, I searched the room for familiar red eyes. Once my eyes found her, I saw her sitting with the rest of the red team, exclaiming something while pointing at the food. She was most likely complaining, seeing as the breakfast they serve is horrid, as always. I suppose _I_ myself cannot complain about the food seeing as I don’t eat it half the time. I’m usually staring at Akko, food forgotten and left to become cold. Everyday, she complains about the food, and everyday, I coo at how her nose would scrunch when she saw what was on her plate. One day, if I ever manage to gather the “balls” (as Andrew had put it) to ask her to accompany me on a date, I would take her to breakfast, and allow her to eat to her heart's content.

 

Once again, with the rate that I’m going, that may never happen. I sighed and stood up, signaling to Hannah and Barbara that it was time to go, and delivered my cold food to the trash can.

 

As I walked to class, I pondered as to how the plan could work out. Really, I already had it playing on repeat in my head, completed in a large wedding scene, but I don’t think that's relevant to the plan at the moment. It could also be seen as creepy, so I suppose we could store that thought in the far, _far_ , back of my mind for now. I cut my thoughts short, as we had finally arrived to class. Being as diligent as always, the girls and I were the first to arrive, so I always got my seat towards the right side of the classroom.

 

Today, I was actually excited for class. Well, I’m always excited for class, but today was different. Akko, being Akko, asked for my help today, so we’re going to be sitting next to each other. Mainly, I think she’ll just be copying notes from my notebook, but nevertheless I get to be seated next to her, which is quite a rarity with Hannah and Barbara always breathing down my neck.

 

Speaking of Akko, she and the rest of the red team had just walked inside the classroom. And Akko, being Akko, tripped, effectively earning herself yet _another_ mark on her knees. How Akko-like. At this point, I wasn’t even worried. It was just a small feat compared to the many things Akko had fallen out of and/or jumped off of.

 

“Hey Diana! You’re still gonna help me today right?” I couldn’t help but allow my face to grow a smile at the way Akko pronounced my name, trying my best to ignore Sucy’s small snicker in the background.

 

“Of course. And when you say help, you _do_ mean me letting you copy my notes the entire time, correct?” I couldn't help but tease Akko, her face when I did so was adorable, forcing the smile on my face to sprout more so. She proceeded to stomp her feet, face red with embarrassment.

 

“No! Well, yes, but it’s what helps me! Don’t tease me for needing help.” Now I felt a little bad, I hadn’t meant to make Akko feel incompetent or tease her for needing help.

 

“Akko,” I started, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you like that. Please, come sit down and you can copy my notes from last class.” I gestured over to the seat on my right, patting it with a friendly smile on my face. Akko sulked over, grumbling under her breath.

 

“Here,” I picked up my notebook, “the notes from all of last week’s classes should be in there.” Akko took the notebook with a huff, still slightly miffed from my earlier comments.

 

She opened the notebook, pointing the cover in my direction. That’s weird. It looked slightly like my personal one. It even had the pink unicorn on the fron- _oh Beatrix._

 

I knew I had to distract her. I whispered a near-silent apology to both Akko and the rest of the class.

 

“Akko! Look! Shiny Chariot just entered the classroom!” I quickly shouted what I knew would catch Akko’s attention the quickest. Sure, I felt bad fooling her, and most likely getting her hopes up, but that did not precede over her finding out exactly _what_ was written in my notebook. That would be a horrendous experience for the both of us, but mostly myself.

 

Akko quickly dropped the notebook, jumping up and shouting incoherent Japanese phrases towards the classroom door. I quickly nabbed the notebook from it’s landing position on the floor, silently praying Akko wouldn’t be _too_ disappointed that I had tricked her.

 

“Diana! Where is she?” I actually felt horrible about it, taking in a deep breath to prepare for the confession. To be fair, Akko was just _too_ gullible, even for Akko’s own standards.

 

“Akko, I’m sorry, but I was bluffing.” Admitting it aloud made me feel even guiltier than before, leaving me to shrink down into my seat.

 

“Oh,” Akko started, looking down depressingly, “I see.” I felt absolutely dreadful, causing Akko such distress was definitely _not_ something I had intended to do today. After tucking the traitorous notebook under my bottom, effectively hiding it from eyesight, I brought a hand up to Akko’s shoulder.

 

Before said hand was knocked away. “You _lied_ to me? Of all things, you lied. I can deal with a lot of things, but lying is not and never will be one of them. I just,” Akko paused, “can’t right now. Tell the professor I went to the nurse.” With that, Akko walked out of the classroom, leaving both the entire class’s and my mouth agape.

 

“Nice job caven _clit_ , you upset the dunce,” Sucy snarkily remarked, aggravating me to no end. Like _she_ had much to say, with how she had turned Akko into a mute, purple rash-covered _nightmare_.

 

“Do _not_ call her a dunce. Akko is anything _but_ a dunce, and if you proceed to call her as such, we _will_ have a problem here. More so than the problem at hand. Now, I believe it’s time for class to start, so please, do everyone and myself a favor and be seated.” I was practically seething at this point, Sucy calling Akko such a name had pushed me over the edge. Not to mention the notebook that caused this entire catastrophe was digging into my arse, and that was definitely _not_ something I was into nor ready for. Yet.

_________________________

 

Class was absolutely dreadful. Everyone either had their eyes on me or were talking about the incident, as Akko’s outburst rang throughout the halls apparently. That, or word got around fast. If so, too fast for my tastes.

 

I still felt terrible about what happened earlier. I honestly had not thought Akko would react as negatively as she did. I presumed she would laugh it off, or even do that cute pout thing she does when I tease her. But yell, and proceed to leave the classroom? That was anything _but_ expected, surprising both myself and any else who happened to overhear the encounter.

 

I knew I would have to go looking for Akko sooner than later, and perhaps try to salvage the situation. But, it was after curfew for Luna Nova students, and I was doing my daily, nightly patrols. Plus, going to see Akko now would not only be breaking the rules, but there’s a chance I could wake her up, which I hoped to avoid at all costs. Not to mention the fact that I still had the (still traitorous) notebook in my arms. Showing up to Akko’s door with the notebook that started this mess was most definitely _not_ the best idea. I really just wanted, no, _needed_ to fix this. Having someone like Akko legitimately being upset with you is quite a difficult thing to accomplish, so the one who she’s upset with must be a real miscreant. _I’m_ that “real miscreant”, and admitting it, if only in my head, hurts deeply.

 

I sighed. Friends are hard. Crushes are hard. Everything is hard.

 

Pausing for a moment to take in a deep breath, I controlled my pitiful thoughts and set my mind right. Taking a step forward, I set my chin high. Tomorrow, I’ll talk to Akko and get everything sorted out. This time, I’ll even bring the correct notebook, and leave the pink unicorn stickered one with the steps to gain Akko’s (lips) heart, back in the dormitory. This was fine, everything was fin-

 

My internal hopes were crushed along with the notebook in my arms, not to mention a new pair of scraped knees. Had I really tripped over, I looked around, nothing?

 

Now walking was hard as well? Could I not do anything correctly?

 

“Diana? Is that you? Are you okay?” Questioned a familiar sounding voice, making me suspicious.

 

“Akko? Why are you out and about now, especially at this hour? Don’t you know it’s against the rules for students to be out of their dorms after dark?” Why was Akko out? She should most definitely be sleeping, not bearing witness to my embarrassing tumbles.

 

Akko cringed, “Sorry, I was feeling down so I decided to steal a quick pick-me-up snack from the kitchen.” Ignoring the mentioning of theft from the kitchens, I stepped closer to Akko. Of course she was feeling down, this was all my fault.

 

“Here,” Akko offered me a hand up, “I know how it feels to be on the ground a lot.” Akko snickered as I brushed my skirt off and brushed my hair back.

 

“I’m aware Akko. Thank you for the hand up. Since we’re here, would you care to speak about what occurred this morning with me?” Yes, I knew it was technically breaking the rules but I feared that I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing that Akko was still upset with me.

 

Akko wrung her hands together, “Sure, I guess.” That was a good an answer as anything else I suppose.

 

“Alright, follow me then,” I said as I gestured for Akko to follow, walking swiftly to a corridor I knew was empty at this time of night. I was nervous. I didn’t know if Akko would accept my apology or not. I prayed she would, having someone like Akko upset with you was terrible, and it was tearing me apart inside. I stopped rapidly, having heard someone making noise down said hallway, forcing Akko to bump into my back with a resounding “oof”. Said oof alerted the noise-makers to me and Akko’s location, causing me to take Akko’s hand and run to a safer, more enclosed location.

 

I threw a finger up to Akko’s lips to quiet her when her mouth opened. Akko licked said finger, making me smile, my expression morphing into a look of disgust. I imagine it was quite a sight, as Akko quickly let go of my finger and blew a raspberry in my face, effectively wetting it with her saliva. Which, mind you, was improper and gross.

 

“Akko!” I whisper yelled, “You just _spit_ all over my face!” I rubbed at my face, wiping my hands on my skirt.

 

She put up her hands in mock defense, “Sorry, sorry! But what was I supposed to do when you suddenly shove your finger down my throat!” Akko was being melodramatic.

 

“Akko, I did not “shove my finger down your throat”. Quit being over-dramatic and shut up!” I managed to exclaim in a lowered voice. “There are people around the bend. I had assumed that it was empty, as it usually is this time of night, but it seems that I was incorrect.”

 

Akko then rolled her eyes, mimicking my words silently with her mouth. Which annoyed me to no end, but brought up a smile on my face nevertheless.

 

“This is ridiculous, how hard is it to break the rules?” I exclaimed, exasperated with the situation. Akko grinned at my statement, grasping my hand in hers. The sparkle in her eyes panicked me, my eyes widening.

 

“Not hard at all!” she exclaimed, turning around in place and setting off towards the red team’s dorm.

 

I grew worried, “What do you mean by “Not hard at all!”?” We were now running in the corridors, hand in hand. Well, to be technical, she was practically dragging me around by hand towards the red team dormitory.

 

“We’re going to my room!” She announced as we turned the corner, making our way down to her door. After stopping abruptly in front of said door, forcing me to run into her back, I pulled back. I was apprehensive about entering her dorm after curfew.

 

“Are you sure? What if a professor catches us? Or your dorm-mates wake up?” I was rambling at this point, the fear of being caught making me near-delirious. Breaking the rules was definitely not something I was used to doing, nor would it ever be.

 

Akko opens the door, “They won’t, I promise. Sucy sleeps like a rock and Lotte was still up reading when I left, so she’s probably asleep by now.” As much as I would like to say that eased my fears, it did little to.

 

Even so, I allowed Akko to drag me into her room. It felt weird and foreign. After closing the door behind the two of us, she pulled me to her bed, forcing me to sit down. I sat awkwardly, legs crossed and wore an uncomfortable grimmance. Akko rummaged around under her bed, making, what seemed like, _the most noise possible._

 

“Akko, could you possibly make any more noise than you are doing so now?” I glanced frantically between the sleeping Lotte and Sucy, distraught at the thought of either of them waking up. If either of them were to wake up now, it would be catastrophic. For me at the least, Akko wouldn’t be bothered. And honestly, at this point, I just wanted to apologize about this morning, I still felt terribly guilty about what transpired.

 

After Akko finally grabbed the object that she was struggling to grab under her bed, she threw said object onto the bed, causing it to bounce and hit my side. “Sorry Diana, but I found some tea packets, I know you’re an avid tea drinker.” I picked up said tea packets, turning the box around to read the ingredients.

 

“Uh, no thank you. Even if I did, I don’t think you have a pot or a tea kettle. . .” I trailed off, looking around for either of the two.

 

Akko looked up at me sheepishly, “I didn’t think that far. Maybe you could eat them raw?” Was she serious? I gave her a dead stare, as if to say “really?”

 

She put her hands up in mock surrender, “Sorry, sorry, it was a joke.” Akko took the box from my hands, throwing it under the bed where it first laid. I raised my hand, fingers already poised to rub the bridge of my nose in order to prevent the inevitable oncoming headache.

 

“So, uh, you wanted to talk about this morning. . .?” She trailed off, looking unsure.

 

I perked up, “Ah yes, of course. I wanted to apologize for tricking you this morning.” That was a good start to apologizing to Akko, I suppose I’ll have to explain why though. “It seems that I had brought the wrong notebook to class this morning, and I had some embarrassing things written inside said notebook. I knew that it would be a horrendous situation for the both of us if you saw what was written inside the notebook.” That explanation would suffice, at least I hoped it would.

 

Akko brought something out from behind her back, “You mean this notebook? The one with the fuzzy pink unicorn-” I leapt to grab the notebook, “Y-yes, that _is_ indeed the notebook, and if you would be so kind as to give it **_back_ ** **,** that would be greatly appreciated.” Akko kept holding the notebook out of my reach, forcing me to lunge at Akko herself, effectively toppling her down onto the bed.

 

“Akko! **_Give it back_ **,” I whisper-shouted, face nearing closer to her face than it should’ve been. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she slid it under herself, hiding it from view.

 

“Akko, _please_ , if you hand the notebook over, I’ll just _tell_ you what is inside, _I promise._ ” I was desperate at this point, exasperated and huffing from the effort it took to push Akko down onto the bed.

 

Akko huffed, blowing air onto my face, “You **pinkie** promise?” I nodded my head yes furiously, causing stray hairs to fall on Akko’s face. She blew at them playfully, annoying me further. “Fine, but you gotta tell me first. _Then_ you get your notebook, I **_pinkie_** promise.” She retorts, mocking me and throwing a teasing smile. This girl I swear, annoys me to no end. But, the way she said that sent shivers down my spine, maybe even lower than my spine, I couldn’t tell.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Fair enough.” Taking a deep breath to prepare for the inevitable embarrassment that was about to occur, I looked into Akko’s eyes and opened my mouth to speak. Only to be interrupted by “You have a crush don’t you?”

 

Well. She wasn’t wrong.

 

“Well- Yes? I _do_ in fact have a crush-” I was once again interrupted by Akko. “And you wanted to ask me for help?” _What?_ Did she already read the contents of the notebook? Is she mocking me? Or does she really not know? And just wants to help? That _does_ sound like Akko.

 

“Yes. I wanted to ask you for, well. . .” I trailed off, embarrassed at the thought of asking Akko for _that_. “For assistance. Specifically, assistance with a practice of sorts?” I knew I was avoiding the question, but it was an odd and near-whimsical request, even for Akko’s standards.

 

“Oooh, what kinda practice,” Akko cooed, breaking her teasing tone.

 

“Ah, well, sorta, well uhm” I was stumbling, struggling to find the correct words.

 

This then made Akko laugh and respond with, “Cat got your tongue?”

 

“No, but you could.” I retorted, immediately blushing and covering my mouth afterwards. What possessed me to say that? Oh god, this is _not_ how it was supposed to play out, Akko’s face is red oh no, we’re ruined, we’re not going to be friends anymore. She hates me now. This was a bad idea, I knew it.   


Akko only “Eeped!” in reply, face as red as my own.

 

Dear Beatrix, please, just let me fix this. “I-I apologize, I didn’t mean to say that. Well- I did but I had originally meant to ask you in a more formal way. That was abrasive and contemptuous of me. I am extremely sorry, please forgive me.” Akko hadn’t said anything, so I continued. “What I had meant to say, well, ask, was for kissing assistance? And before you say anything, yes, I do have a crush. Only, I don’t have _any_ kissing experience, and was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me with that?” I took in a deep breath, having said all that in one breath. Akko stared at me for a moment, only blinking.

 

“You need what?” I knew this was a mistake, Akko was going to turn me down and we’re not going to be friends anymore and she’ll hate me- my inner rambling was cut off by a giggle.

 

“What makes you think I have any more experience than you?” Oh. I hadn’t thought of that.

 

“U-uh well, we can learn together? I’m sure you have someone in your sights as well. So doing this would benefit the both of us?” Yes, of course, that made more sense. Akko mulled over it for a moment, most likely pondering whether or not I was demented, asking for something like this.

 

“Okay!” She exclaimed. I squinted at her, not able to tell whether or not she was joking.

 

“Really? You will?” I asked in disbelief. Was she really going to “help” me? I cannot believe how lucky I am.

 

“Of course, but this doesn’t make up for what happened this morning.” She said in condescending voice, making me glance up in fear.

 

“What do you mean by tha-” I was once again interrupted by Akko, if she was going to make a habit out of that I will surely end up getting very, _very_ annoyed.

 

“So you’re gonna have to give me a whole lotta kisses to make up for it.”

 

I blanched, eye’s wide and unblinking, “More than one?”

 

She giggled, the sound almost drawing me from my unbelieving state. “Well of course “more than one”. How else will either of us get better with _just one?_ ” I shivered at the way Akko’s tone of voice dropped on the last words. Not to mention the fact that Akko’s face was getting closer, much closer than it was previously.

 

“W-well-” I was then cut off by Akko’s fingers at my lips, much like the way I was doing to her earlier. Her face drew nearer and nearer, and with that, as did her lips, which I could not for the death of me, draw my eyes away from.

 

“After all,” she began, leaving a chaste kiss on my lips, “practice makes perfect.”


	2. No Ones POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, so I went and did something stupid, so it looks as if I might be MIA for awhile. To hold you over, here's chapter 2, because I'm not quite sure when chapter 3 will be out.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Tuesday**

Today, Diana did  _ not _ wake up in a frenzied panic. She woke up peacefully, minutes before her first alarm was to go off. With a smile. Diana woke up with a smile. And, after reminiscing the events that occurred last night, said smile grew wider. 

 

Today, Diana woke up with a  _ smile _ . Her hair was perfect, looking as if she had just come out of a salon. Her eyes were bright, near-twinkling. And her  _ smile _ . She couldn’t  _ stop _ smiling. It was near-impossible. Looking in the mirror, Diana’s smile grew even  _ wider _ , bright like the sun outside her window. Nothing could temper with her mood, and Diana knew it. 

 

After clothing herself in her uniform, Diana gathered her school materials, this time making  _ sure _ she had the correct notebook. Shoving everything in her bag, Diana set off. Throwing the door open, she threw a large smile towards the gossiping girls, stunning them in their places. 

 

“Good morning girls!” Diana sang to the bewildered girls, grin wide and eyes bright. 

 

Leaving the two starstruck witches behind, Diana pranced off to the dining room, earning curious looks the entire trip there. Entering the breakfast line  _ without _ dread for once, Diana grabbed her breakfast cheerily, sitting down in her usual seat across the room from the red team’s table. Which had a direct view to Akko that Diana certainly didn’t mind having. Though, something was very obviously different today. Akko  _ wasn’t _ complaining about the food, or making the entire table laugh with her goofy antics. She was just sitting, staring off in space with a dopey smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were glazed over, a far off look swirling inside. Which was soon interrupted, as Amanda threw a spoon at Akko’s head, breaking her far off look to yell and throw the spoon back at Amanda. 

 

Food completely forgotten (as per usual), Diana sat, staring at Akko with an equally as dopey smile as Akko’s had been. Diana wasn’t even attempting to hide the fact that she was staring at Akko, causing Hannah and Barbara, who had just arrived at the blue team’s table, to share confused glances between themselves. 

 

“Uh,” Hannah started, eyebrows raised, “Diana? You okay?” She finished, attempting to follow Diana’s line of sight. 

 

“Yeah, whatcha staring at?” Barbara questioned, throwing Hannah yet  _ another _ confused glance. 

 

Diana perks up at that, blinking repeatedly for a few seconds before acknowledging their questions. “Nothing, nothing at all. I’m simply staring off in space, do not fret.” Diana said, waving the worried girls off. 

 

After glancing at the clock hung on the wall, Diana figured it was about the time they usually go to class, and stood up with her breakfast tray in hand. Hannah and Barbara soon followed, each one taking turns dumping the contents of their trays into the trash. After one last final look towards Akko, Diana sauntered off to the classroom, not aware that the red eyes she was just admiring were following her out of the dining room. 

 

Akko and her had kissed. Really, actually, fully, kissed. On the  _ lips _ . Diana’s hand rose to her mouth, fingers tracing the place where Akko’s own lips had touched Diana’s. This action causing the two girls walking beside her to once again exchange weird looks. Diana, noticing the exchange, quickly brought her hands to her sides, thankful that the classroom was only a few short feet away. 

 

“Diana! Wait! I gotta ask you something!” Akko shouted from down the hall, stopping Diana from entering the classroom to wait for Akko to catch up. 

 

After jogging down the hall, Akko took a minute to catch her breath, huffing from the trip. Still huffing, she managed to breathe out “I wanted to talk to you about something.” Diana gave her a look that read “get on with it”, forcing Akko to glance back and forth between Hannah and Barbara.

 

“Uh, well. . . It’d be nice to have some  _ privacy _ . . .” Akko trailed off, giving Diana a look. 

 

Hannah scoffed, “What ever you have to say, you can say it in front of us as well.” Akko pouted, turning to Diana for a solution, who sighed. 

 

“Hannah, Barbara, if you would please,” Diana gestured towards the classroom, signaling that she wanted some privacy with Akko. Both girls scoffed before entering the classroom, causing Akko to wince. 

 

“So Akko, what is it that you wanted to say?” Diana asked, eyebrow raised. Before she could ask anymore questions, Akko took her by the wrist, leading her to the empty classroom next door. “Akko? What is the meaning-” Diana was cut off by a pair of lips. On top of her own lips. Diana, stepping out of her shock, pressed forwards, kissing back.

 

Akko was the first to move away, eyes fluttering open. “I’ve been wanting to do that since you left last night,” she admitted shyley, a bashful blush blooming on her face. Diana’s own face bloomed red as well, smile growing wider by the millisecond. 

 

“So have I,” Diana whispered, hiding behind her hair. Both girls stood, smiling bashfully at the other. 

 

Until the bell rang. 

 

Diana’s eyes grew wide, “We’re late to class,” she said in a panic, grabbing Akko’s hand and rushing out of the empty classroom. Both girls entered the not-so-empty classroom in a rush. So much of a rush, one tripped. And it wouldn’t take a genius to guess which of the two had tripped. 

 

Diana’s worries about the late arrival were stalled by Akko’s fall. “Akko? Are you okay?” She questioned, grasping Akko’s elbow to pull her up from her landing zone. Akko only smiles, dusting off her knees and waving Diana off.

 

Meanwhile, the entire class is left gaping with their arrival, the professor read in the face with anger. “Miss Cavendish! I would expect this sort of behavior out of Miss Kagari, but from you? Detention, after school Friday, for the both of you,” the professor heaved out, glaring at both of the girls. 

 

Honestly, Diana couldn't bring herself to be very upset. Akko’s blinding smile was enough to make her almost forget everything that was wrong with the world. After all, Akko had detention nearly everyday, how bad could it be? 

 

After making their way towards their seats, the two girls kept sharing blushing glances, each glance only causing said blushes to deepen further. Both the rest of the red and blue team could only stare at the sickening sight, Sucy not even having the strength to “kek”. Hannah whacked Barbara in the thigh, hidden from Diana’s line of sight.

 

Leaning into Barbara, she whispered, “We gotta talk to the red team about this. Minus Akko, of course.” Barbara nodded and conjured up a paper airplane. After writing “After school, meet us in the blue-team dormitory, we must discuss the situation. Don’t bring Akko,” she flew it, landing it perfectly in front of Lotte while the professors back was turned. Both Lotte and Sucy read the note while Akko’s back was turned at them, presumably looking at Diana again. Both girls nodded in confirmation while Lotte slipped the paper plane into her bag, hiding it from Akko’s view. Just in time, as Akko (finally) turned around to face her two best friends. 

 

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” She questioned, still attempting to get another glance at Diana without being noticed. 

 

Sucy rolled her eyes, “I don’t know Akko, how  _ is _ Diana doing?” Akko gasped, eyes going wide. 

 

“Wha- Whaddya mean “how’s Diana doing?”? I’m sure she’s doing fine,” Akko’s face heated up, most likely thinking of the events that transpired both last night and just a few minutes ago. 

 

Sucy rolled her eyes again, ignoring Akko to listen to the professor's lecture. Akko looked to Lotte for help, a confused expression covering her face. Lotte simply shrugged, and began to jot down notes. Akko attempted to pay attention to the lecture, before ultimately giving up, allowing her eyes to draw towards Diana. Akko was already hopeless, and this ordeal had only just begun. She was doomed. And she knew it. 

_________________________

Each and every class Diana had with Akko that day were filled with crimson faces and no work. Seriously, Akko was  _ that _ distracting. Not that Diana minded, Akko was certainly worth it. And though Diana hated to admit it, she was glad there were only 5 minutes left until her last class was over. She needed to desperately speak with Akko, and sort out exactly what they were doing. Besides the most obvious answer being, well, kissing. At last, the bell rung, alerting Diana that class was over. After gathering her materials and waving a quick goodbye at the professor, she scurried out of class, ignoring the surrounding classmates. Hannah and Barbara quickly caught up to Diana, much to her dismay. 

 

“Diana! We just wanted to tell you that we’re going to need you out of the room today. Don’t ask why,” Hannah informed, already speed-walking off with Barbara at her side before Diana could reply. 

 

Diana grumled, “Fine, I was planning on speaking to Akko anyways.” Since Hannah and Barbara were using the blue team dormitory for who knows what, Diana figured she could just go to Akko’s dormitory. The thought of the red team’s room made Diana’s thoughts travel to what occurred the night before, leaving Diana to trail her fingers up to her lips. Gosh, Diana was pathetic, it was only been twice that they had kissed and Diana was already wishing for more.

  
After turning the corner, Diana caught sight of the red teams door, striding towards it. Only to dash back around the corner as two of the red team members walked about. Without Akko. This immediately made Diana suspicious, eyeing the two as they walked down the hallway. When they turned the corner, Diana crept from her hiding place, stepping up to the red-team dormitory door. After adjusting her appearance, Diana knocked. Diana could hear fumbling on the other side of the door, signaling that it was indeed Akko on the other side. 

 

“Diana! Lotte and Sucy just left for some reason, and I don’t know when they’ll be back, so come on in,” Akko said, opening the door wider for Diana to step through. After stepping through the threshold, Diana surveyed the room. Sure, she’d been in Akko’s dorm last night, but she didn’t exactly get to explore. Well, explore the  _ room _ to be exact. 

 

As Akko closes the door behind Diana, Diana notes the shiny chariot poster, smiling at the thought of Akko believing in her idol so fiercely. That was part of what made Akko, well, Akko. Said girl turned around, addressing Diana. 

 

“So. . .” Akko trailed off, not knowing how to start. Diana, figuring that it was the norm now, planted both hands on the sides of Akko’s face and pulled her into a kiss. Akko gasped, reciprocating immediately, trailing her hands down to Diana’s waist. 

 

Diana groaned into the kiss, “I’ve been wanting to do this  _ all _ day.” Akko hmmed in reply, agreeing with Diana all while pressing her lips harder against Diana’s. Diana poked her tongue lightly against Akko’s lips, as if to knock, silently asking for permission to enter. Akko complied, slightly opening her lips to allow Diana’s tongue to enter, emitting a mewl when their tongues made contact. 

 

**Meanwhile, in the blue team dormitory**

 

Hannah and Barbara opened up their door to Lotte and Sucy bickering about the situation. The aristocrats sighed in annoyance, before pulling both girls inside. 

 

“So,” Hannah started, “What do you guys know?”

 

Lotte exhaled deeply, rubbing her face tiredly. “Nothing, just that they’ve been making eyes at each other since this morning,” Lotte said, Sucy adding “Yeah, I could see the hearts in their eyes, it was almost sickening.”

 

Hannah laid her chin atop of her palm, thinking. “Not to mention the fact that both of them entered class this morning late,” she said, furrowing her eyebrows as she added “ _ Together _ .”

 

Each of the other girls nodded in agreement, all thinking silently to themselves. 

 

Lotte spoke up, “You guys don’t think. . . that there may be something going on between them?” She questioned, drawing gasps from the aristocrats in the room. 

 

“Of course not! Diana would never. . .” Barbara trailed off, looking towards Hannah for answers. “Would she?” she asked under her breath, questioning herself more than the others surrounding her.

 

Hannah looked up guiltily at everyone before focusing her guilty expression on Barbara. “Barbs,”she started, taking a deep breath, “I promised I wouldn’t say anything but I figured that now was a time as good as any.” Barbara gave her a confused look, but stayed silent nevertheless. “I found manga in Diana’s library.” All three girls gave Hannah a ludicrous look. “ _ Yuri manga _ ,” she added, eliciting gasps from everyone in the room. 

 

Barbara’s gasps were the loudest, eyes wide and unbelieving. Her mouth was wide, jaw dropped in surprise. “Y-you kept a secret from me?” She asked Hannah, eyes filling up with tears. 

 

**Meanwhile, in the red team dormitory**

 

“A-Akko-” Diana breathed out, “w-what if your teammates come back?” As much as Diana loved making out with Akko, she knew that if they were to be caught it wouldn’t be good. But, then again, Akko lips  _ felt so good _ .

 

Akko lifted up a hand to put a finger to Diana’s lips, shushing her. “Shhhhh, we’ll be fine,” Akko reassured, though not easing Diana’s nerves as much as she would have liked. Replacing her finger with her lips, Akko sighed into the kiss, Diana soon following after. Getting back into the rhythm of their kiss, Diana pressed even further, kneeling over Akko’s lap as their tongues met once again. Akko’s slid her hands up Diana’s thighs, trailing along until she reached Diana’s hips. Said action forced a groan out of Diana’s mouth and into Akko’s, who drank the sounds greedily. 

 

Diana then bit down on Akko’s bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from the shorter girl. Diana drew back with a worried expression, “That didn’t hurt did it?” 

 

Akko shook her head violently, “No, no, it, um, felt good?” she said, looking embarrassedly the other way. “ _ Really good. . . _ ” she trailed off, the blush on her cheeks only growing a deeper red. 

 

Diana blushed, linking her arms around Akko’s neck together and pulling Akko closer to her face. “Then maybe I should do it again.”

 

**Meanwhile, in the blue team dormitory**

 

“I-I can’t b-believe you didn’t t-tell me something,” Barbara hiccuped out, draped dramatically across Hannah’s lap. Hannah continued to whisper sweet nothings into Barbara’s ear while smoothing out her hair. 

 

The sight caused Sucy to grumble, leering at the crying girl, “You’re more upset about  _ that _ than finding out that cavenclit is-” Sucy was shushed by Lotte, pointing between the two other girls in the room. 

 

“I think they need some time to talk,” Lotte whispered, slowly getting up from her sitting position on the bed. After motioning Sucy to follow her and putting a finger to her own lips, they crept out of the blue team’s dorm room, closing the door quietly as to not alarm the blue team that they were leaving. 

 

Though, Sucy ruined said quiet with “Have fun in couples therapy!” She cackled as Lotte dragged her out of the room. 

 

“C’mon,” Lotte started, annoyed at Sucy, “Let’s go back to the room.”

 

**Meanwhile, in the red team dormitory**

 

“Akko,” Diana said between kisses, “we” kiss “need” kiss “to” kiss “talk.” Akko was relentless, giving up on Diana’s lips in favor of her nose and cheeks. Diana huffed, smiling nonetheless. 

 

Akko whined, “Talk about what?” Still continuing on her way, kissing up to Diana’s forehead and back down again. 

 

“About-” Diana was interrupted by the slam of a door. Both Akko and Diana jumped away from each other, with Diana falling off the bed, as she was previously straddling Akko. Diana’s head hurt from the impact, but otherwise she was fine. 

 

“What are  _ you _ doing here Diana?” Lotte asked, scratching her head in confusion. 

 

The room was silent for a few moments, making it so  _ everyone _ could hear Sucy’s snarky remark of “snogging Akko obviously.” To which Lotte smacked her arm in response, giving the poisonous witch a look that read “ _ shut up. _ ”

 

Diana laughed awkwardly, “Studying! Akko and I were studying of course. I’m sure you’re aware she has a D in astrology.” Diana was thankful for her quick thinking, release a relief-filled sigh. 

 

“You  _ do _ know that’s Akko’s best class right? In fact, she has an A+, since it’s professor Ursula's class. . .” Lotte trailed off, giving Sucy a side glance. 

 

Diana messed up. Akko had yet to say anything. Sucy was snickering behind her hand. And Lotte looked just about ready to give up. 

 

“I-I’ll be going now,” Diana stuttered without warning, standing upright and exiting the dorm room. 

 

Sucy snickered, “Called it.”

 

**Wednesday**

Diana was a mess. An absolute mess. A very, very _ gay _ absolute mess. No work was getting done, Sucy was laughing, and Akko was  _ deliberately _ distracting Diana from her work. As to how, Diana thought it was preposterous, especially in a class setting. Well, maybe not class setting, seeing as they had made out in the empty classroom next door, but that was different. 

 

From across the room, Diana could tell Akko was looking at her without needing to turn her own head. The girl had been doing it the entire class, and everytime Diana would look, she would bite or lick her lips. It was driving Diana absolutely  _ mad.  _ Diana set her mind right, staring directly at the professor teaching, hoping Akko would tire of not getting a response soon. 

 

Diana soon got back into the rhythm of taking notes, listening to the lecture diligently only to be interrupted by something hitting the side of her head. Looking up from her notes, she bent down to pick up the offending object. It was a crumpled up paper, with crude writing inside of it. After discreetly un-crumpling the paper, Diana read “Hi!” with a cute drawing of a unicorn next to it. Looking towards the thrower, Akko waved, giving Diana a face-splitting smile. Diana gave a small but warm smile in return, before turning back to her notes. 

  
Diana sighed. It had been a long week so far, and it was only going to get longer.  

 

**Thursday**

“Breakfast is always so bad though,” Akko whined, pushing Lotte’s hand that was holding the spoon full of breakfast slop away. 

 

Lotte huffed in frustration, “Akko, if you don’t eat you could barf or worse, pass out.” Nevertheless, Akko pouted, refusing to open her mouth. 

 

“I don’t care! Why can’t we go elsewhere to eat? It’s absolutely  _ horrid _ here,” Akko continued with her pouting, imploring Lotte to give up trying to get Akko to eat the  _ slop _ . 

 

Diana, from across the room, overheard and began to make her way towards Akko’s table. After swiftly sitting beside Akko, she leaned in close towards Akko’s ear. “I’ll take you anywhere you want, cutie,” Akko’s eyes widened, face crimson. Diana smirked, standing up and making her way back towards her table, sitting and staring at Akko with a smirk painted on her face. Akko’s entire table pestered her to tell them what Diana had whispered in her ear, but Akko just sat, face red and mouth open. 

 

Lotte, seeing her chance, jumped forward, shoving the slop filled spoon into Akko’s mouth. Akko didn’t even react, just began to chew silently, staring at Diana. 

 

**Friday**

Diana woke as soon as her alarm sounded, only to groan when she took a glance at the calendar beside her bed. Said calendar had just reminded that her first detention  _ ever,  _ was to take place today. Of course, it had been both her own and Akko’s faults. That  _ still _ didn’t make it any better, especially in Diana’s eyes, seeing as it was the result of them kissing. Though, Diana was sure she would do it again if she had the chance. Technically she did, but at the risk of more detentions and everyone else’s suspicion. Which honestly wasn’t worth it at this point.

 

Ending her morning debate with herself, Diana arose from her bed, blowing her hair away from her face. Today wasn’t good, and today wasn’t bad. Today was just kinda. . . meh? Well, so far at least, Diana mused. 

 

After throwing on her uniform, brushing through her hair, and grabbing her school supplies, Diana walked out the door. Only to smash into someone as soon as she stepped a foot outside her room. 

 

Diana landed on the floor, already fixing up a mean glare at the blockade. Only for said glare to melt away, replaced with a warm, giddy smile. “Akko, I’m glad to see you. The view from here is impeccable,” Diana said, her voice smooth. 

 

Akko’s face turned red, backing up slightly. “W-whaddya mean “the view”? You didn’t see my-” Diana jumped up from her spot on the ground waving her hands furiously. 

 

“N-no, of course not,” Diana stuttered, “I just meant you were pretty from any angle.” Akko slowly moved closer after that, a relieved expression taking over her features. 

 

After leaning in towards Diana’s ear, Akko whispered, “Though, to be honest, I wouldn’t mind much if  _ you  _ saw them.” Diana’s face turned scarlett as Akko walked away, perking up to attempt to catch up to Akko’s retreating form. 

 

“W-wait! What did you mean by  _ that? _ ”

 

Akko simply giggled in front of the entrance to the dining room, entering and leaving Diana in the dust. “B-but I never got to ask _what_ _we_ _are.”_ Diana sighed, opening the dining room doors and entering the breakfast line. 

 

Of course Akko was six people ahead of her in line, denying Diana the conversation she desperately needed. Not that Diana would spark up a conversation topic like that in the dining room, in front of everyone else. So really, at the moment, she was simply attempting to use it as an excuse to be near Akko. 

 

After grabbing her breakfast, Diana sat down at her usual table, next to Hannah and Barbara. After giving Akko a glare, Diana drew her attention to her teammates. “Hannah, Barbara,” Diana started, drawing their attention, “where were you two this morning? I know you usually wait for me outside the dormitory for me.” Diana asked, causing a snicker to erupt between the two of them. 

 

“Akko asked if she could walk you to breakfast,” Hannah started, “Who were we to deny your alone time with her?” Barbara added, finishing Hannah’s sentence.

 

Diana regarded the two suspiciously. “And you two, just, left? Like that? No complaints?” Diana asked in repetition, eyes narrowed into slits. 

 

“W-well of course,” Hannah stuttered, eyes wide and fearful.   
  
Before Diana could press further, a food fight broke out in the dining room. And, of course, Akko was at the center of it, throwing a roll at Mary’s face. By now, all of the dining room was throwing food around, except the blue team of course. 

 

Both Hannah and Barbara scoffed, looking at the fight with their noses up, while Diana just sighed, the bridge of her nose already between her thumb and her forefinger. Before any of the blue team girls could react, Diana’s face met parfait. Said meeting halted any food thrown, literally, as food was suspended mid-air. The entire dining room fell silent, waiting for Diana’s reaction. 

 

Diana wiped it from her eyes, opening her eyes to glare at the parfait’s thrower. Diana knew who it was. The only one daring enough to do something like that to Diana.

 

Who was, of course, Akko. 

 

And Diana didn’t have the heart to be mad, so she slipped out her tongue to lick at the splattered parfait on her cheek, and smiled. The majority dining room was still frozen, still expecting some kind of angry reaction. So, Diana picked up her own uneaten breakfast, and threw it at Akko. 

 

The entire dining room erupted into cries of cheer as the food fight ensued. Hannah and Barbara were soon painted in food as well, pouting before shrugging their shoulders and joining in the fight. 

 

Soon, the time for breakfast was over, meaning it was almost time for class to start. Everyone used their wands to cleanse themselves, Diana included. Akko, of course, couldn’t, so Diana beckoned her over after Hannah and Barbara walked off, already gossiping about the food fight.

 

“Akko, I presume you cannot remove the remnants of the food fight yourself,” Diana started, waiting for Akko’s nod to resume,”I suppose I can take it upon myself to clean you up then. Follow me.” Akko happily thanked her, following Diana to the empty classroom. 

 

“Alright Diana! Do yer’ magic stuff,” Akko exclaimed, closing her eyes in preparation. Diana simply smirked, leaning in closely. 

 

“Oh, it’ll be magical alright,” Diana said in a sultry voice before sensually licking Akko’s cheek, effectively ridding the spot she licked of food. 

 

Akko jumped back, stammering, “D-did you j-just lick me?” 

 

“I did, didn’t I?” Diana asked in mock innocence, the smirk on her face only growing wider by the second. Akko continued to stammer, blurting out random words and sounds. “Looks like  _ I _ have  _ your _ tongue now,” Diana said before diving towards Akko, taking Akko’s face in her hands and meeting their lips. Akko could taste the parfait she had thrown at Diana, causing her to groan into Diana’s mouth. Diana’s lips began to move, kissing and licking the food off of Akko’s face, forcing Akko’s knees to buckle underneath herself. After Diana was finished with Akko’s face, she trailed down to Akko’s neck, kissing the splatters of creme resting there. 

 

Pulling back, Diana licked her lips, drawing Akko’s eyes to her lips. At this point, Akko was against the wall, which she was thankful for, as her legs weren’t doing much to keep herself upright. 

 

“T-thanks,” Akko lazily muttered out, still reeling from what had just transpired. Diana checked the time, realizing they still had two minutes before class started. “Perfect, Akko, while you’re composing yourself, I wanted to ask you something,” Akko simply nodded, not managing to do anything else. 

 

“After debating on this topic since we started our little “rendezvous”, I have been unable to come to a conclusion. So, here I am,” Diana took a deep breath, “asking you, what we-” Diana was  **_once again_ ** interrupted by a loud bang. Diana was furious, said interuption was going to get quite the talking to- unless that interruption was Finnelan.

 

“What are you girls doing here? Class is starting in 30 seconds, report to your classrooms immediately.” Both girls quickly nodded, Diana’s anger and Akko’s fatigue quickly forgotten. 

_________________________

“Its says that our detention will be held in the library, sorting books,” Diana stated, earning a groan from Akko. 

 

“Sorting books? They only gave us that because  _ you’re  _ here,” Akko pouted. “I’d rather be cleaning the bathrooms instead of sorting  **stupid** books,” she added, grumbling. 

 

Diana hid a laugh, giggling at Akko’s face. “I’m sure you would Akko, now, let us go, I don’t wish to be late.” After walking off, Akko begrudgingly followed, head drooped low.

 

Soon, the girls arrived at the doors of the school library, the conversation between the two stopping as Diana opened the door. There, a parchment lay waiting for them. Diana picked it up, reading aloud, “Have the books sorted before curfew, there will be no observer, as we trust Miss Cavendish. Miss Kagari is to listen to Miss Cavendish’s orders, we wish you the best.” 

 

Akko scoffed, “ _ Miss Kagari is to listen to Miss Cavendish’s orders _ ” she repeated in a mocking voice. Diana set the parchment down, looking up at Akko. 

 

With a haughty smirk taking place on her face, Diana crept up beside her. “Looks as if you have to listen to everything _ I  _ say,” Diana purred, making Akko shudder. Eyes wide, Akko began to stutter, face rapidly growing darker shades of red. 

 

“W-whaddya mean by that?” Akko stuttered out, backing up towards the library wall. 

 

Diana smiled, “Why, sort the A-G books of course.” Akko’s expression morphed into one of confusion, causing Diana to laugh. “Well, off to it,” she said, shooing Akko away, already beginning their shared punishment. 

 

Akko worked on calming herself before sorting the books, taking occasional glances at Diana every now and then. Diana, of course, noticed, but continued to ignore said glances nonetheless. 

 

After awhile of silence, save for the sounds of the placement of books on shelves, Akko groaned. “Diana~,” she mewled, “I’m bored.” Diana, who knew this was coming, rolled her eyes. 

 

“Akko, we did this to ourselves, we  _ must _ accept our punishment,” Diana lectured in a condescending voice. Akko mocked her, using her hand to mouth along with Diana’s words. Diana threw a glare at Akko, annoyed with her antics. 

 

“Can’t we just use magic?” she whined, giving Diana her best pout. Said pout caused a smile to form on Diana’s face, lightening the both of their moods. “Is that a yes?” Akko questioned.

 

Diana sighed, finally giving in, “Sure, we can use magic to finish up.” Akko jumped up in joy, proceeding to hug Diana before pulling out her wand. Before Diana could stop her, Akko attempted to move the books, sending them flying all throughout the library. 

 

“Akko no-” Diana started, slamming her face into her palms. Akko simply smiled, amazed as Diana cleaned it up, effectively organizing the books with a flick of her wand. 

 

“Perfect,” Diana started, “now, we can talk about something that I’ve been meaning to ask all week.” 

 

“Actually,” Akko began, “could I ask something first?” Seeing as they had another 2 hours until curfew, Diana nodded, allowing Akko to ask her question first. It wasn’t as if they were about to be interrupted anyways, as Diana made sure of that with locked doors. 

 

“Uh, what are we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, here's that diakko discord link, some of y'all are probably already in it, but if not, feel free to join.  
> https://discord.gg/DFjYez7


	3. Akko's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so, so sorry for how long this took. This just proves that I'm not really fit for mulit-chapters, but you'll catch me doing more nonetheless.  
> I'm already starting on some more oneshots for y'all, though some might hurt, not gonna lie.  
> Nevertheless, have fun, I hope you like the ending!

“Uh, what are we?”

 

I felt crazy asking that, because it was technically already answered, right? I was just there to help her learn how to kiss. That’s all we’re supposed to be. Well, and friends of course. And now, Diana was giving me an indescribable look of disbelief. Or maybe shock, I can’t tell. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” She questioned, drawing me out of my inner ramblings. “I’ve been trying to ask you the  _ same _ question since we  _ started _ this whole thing.” she seethed out, face red. 

 

I put my hands up in mock surrender, “Sorry, but I just needed to know.” 

 

Diana sighed, “Nevermind. I’m not sure of what we are. I had- well, have,  feelings for you and I really wanted to kiss you and-” I cut her off. “Wait, you have feelings for me? And you only asked for my help to kiss me?”

 

Diana nodded, “Well yeah, then we would kiss and I would proceed to confess-” “Are you serious? Did you write up some elaborate plan too?” Diana looked ashamed for a moment before nodding and grabbing a paper from her pocket.  

 

My jaw dropped, “Really?” Taking the paper from her outstretched hand, I read it. “Both of which might happen, seeing as I am a big useless lesbian, unable to do anything correctly nor straight-”, really Diana? Really? And you just carry this around with you?” Diana simply nodded, hiding behind her hair. 

 

“I mean, I have a crush on you too, but this. . . feels like you’ve taken advantage of me. Like, you’ve  _ used _ me,” I couldn’t believe Diana had taken advantage of my kindness like that.

 

Diana blanched, “Used you? I did  _ not _ in any way, shape, nor form. For heaven's sake, you could’ve declined!” Diana was almost shouting now, forgoing the library’s silent rule. “Not to mention the fact that you  _ just _ admitted to having feelings for me as well, does that not mean you weren't doing the same to me? Taking advantage of  _ me _ ?” 

 

Was she kidding? “Are you kidding me? I said yes to help a  _ friend _ , because I’m there for you, no matter if it was assisting you with your own crush, who I presumed wasn't even me. No matter if it hurt to think of you kissing another. I was there to help, because I’m your friend Diana. Friends help friends, not take advantage of their kindness.” With that, I turned around, storming out of the library. 

 

How could Diana do that? Couldn’t she have just told me of her feelings? Granted, I could have done the same, but at least  _ I _ didn’t come up with some elaborate plan to steal the kiss of another. For a school prodigy, Diana sure did some stupid things. 

 

**Saturday**

Sleeping last night was terrible, if not impossible. Thoughts of Diana kept swirling around in my mind, effectively keeping me from much sleep. All in all, yesterday was absolutely terrible. 

 

And I had a feeling today was  _ not  _ going to be much better, as I was currently scrambling to get dressed and out the door. Both Lotte and Sucy were already ready, waiting for me with annoyed expressions. 

 

“C’mon Akko, we don’t have all day.” Lotte whined, opening the door wider, motioning me to walk through it. 

 

I huffed, exasperated, “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Throwing on my hat, I made my way through the door, with Lotte and Sucy following close behind me. I could tell that  _ they _ could tell something was wrong, but I wasn’t about to open my trap about it, outing both myself and probably Diana.  _ If _ she was gay, I couldn’t tell. Nothing was  _ ever _ black and white with her, and it was frustrating. Was she purposely leading me on? Was it even considered leading me on if she actually has feelings for me? This entire situation was confusing, but there was  _ one _ good thing coming out of today. 

 

I wouldn’t have to face Diana. Sure, I knew the confrontation was going to happen someday, but it certainly wouldn't be today, that’s for sure. Especially seeing as today was Saturday, so there were no awkward classroom glances, which, after the events of last night, were sure to happen. 

 

So unless Diana is going to actively seek me out, I shouldn’t be seeing much of her today. Nor tomorrow really, well, hopefully. 

 

Alas, all hopes of that went down the drain as soon as I heard the whispers in the dining room. Only hearing bits and pieces of the conversations, I gathered “Diana”, “Akko”, and “looking for”. Crap. 

 

Suddenly, I had an idea; Diana couldn’t find me if I wasn’t in the school, or on its grounds. 

 

“Lotte, Sucy,” I called, drawing their attention, “we’re going to Blytonbury.”

_________________________

Arriving in Blytonbury was like being in an enclosed space for so long and taking a deep breath of fresh air. Sure, it was busy, the streets littered and the noise deafening, but it was better than the inevitable conversation waiting for me back at Luna Nova. I’m not really quite sure why I’m avoiding Diana. I just need time to process everything that happened. I think. Well, I hope. 

 

Sucy went off to some kind of mushroom shop, and Lotte was on the lookout for the newest Nightfall edition. I, for one, could care less about what I did. At the moment, all that was on my mind was, well, getting Diana off of it. I needed something to clear my mind, and, my eyes caught sight of a sweets shoppe across the road, it looked as if sweets were just the things to do so. 

 

Entering said shoppe, my gaze whipped around the room, surveying the different kinds of sweets. Not worrying about the inevitable stomach ache, I went to town on the different types of candy, devouring whatever I could get my hands on. Sure, eating away all my worries was  _ not _ going to solve anything, but it worked for a little while. 

 

Soon, with a full belly, Lotte and Sucy found me. Clasping a sticky hand on Sucy’s robes, who proceeded to blanch in disgust, I stood up with a shaky smile. Sucy pushed me off, and Lotte stepped closer in concern.

 

“Akko, how are you going to pay for all this?”

_________________________

We were back at the school, much to my dismay. After Lotte and Sucy had finally managed to gather just enough money to pay the shoppe keeper back, we had set off back towards the school with a silent leyline trip.

 

Thankfully, it was already almost curfew, so Diana wouldn’t have much of a chance to confront me. 

 

Turning the corner that led us to the hallway that held the red team dorm rooms, I caught sight of Diana. Grabbing the back of both Sucy’s and Lotte’s, I pulled them back around the corner. Lotte sighed, and Sucy pushed me off of her. “Do that again and I’ll-” “You know you can’t avoid her-” both rang out at the same time from the two. Sucy just rolled her eyes and let Lotte speak, seeing as her threats were empty most of the time anyways. 

 

“As I was saying,” Lotte began, “You  _ do _ know you can’t avoid Diana forever, right?” Lotte questioned, leaving me to pout in response. To my right, I saw Sucy’s smile grow wider. Well, smirk, her smirk grow wider. She straightened and stepped forward. 

 

“Sucy? What are you- AH” I yelled as she pushed me into Diana’s view, who perked up at the yell. 

**(Putting a little warning here, as some are queasy. There’s some throwing up here)**

“Akko? Can we talk? I know we said some things yesterday but-” I cut Diana off, stumbling into her as I still hadn’t caught my balance. “Are you okay Akko?” Diana asked, brushing stray hairs out of my line of sight. Pushing myself off of her, I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Diana regarded me with suspicion but continued speaking nonetheless. “As I was saying, I would like to speak to you about. . .” Diana’s voiced trailed off as I noticed something was wrong. Terribly wrong. 

 

Everything that I had downed today, was about to come back up. And opening my mouth to warn Diana was certainly not a good idea. 

 

“Akko, is everything alrigh-” I cut Diana off again, only this time it wasn’t with a stumble. It was puke. I  _ puked  _ on her. I puked on Diana Cavendish. I was never going to live this down. 

 

Wiping my mouth, I looked up, catching Diana’s eyes. Her eyes were widened, staring unbelieving down at her uniform. “Y-you,” she began, “you  _ puked _ on me?”

 

I opened my mouth to apologize, only to be cut off by laughing. Lotte and Sucy were peeking around the corner, Sucy was full-on cackling and Lotte looked as if she didn’t know whether to keep her giggles in or ask if we were okay. 

 

Diana simply stood there for a few moments, blinking repeatedly. After she snapped out of it, she grabbed my arm and led me away from my teammates laughter with a scowl. As we walked towards the blue team dormitory, she continuously mumbled the same thing under her breath. It sounded suspiciously like “I can’t believe she  _ puked _ on me,” or something along those lines.

 

Arriving in front of the dormitory, she stopped, turning around to face me. “You. Puked. On. Me,” she said, emphasizing each word. With yet another shake of her head she opened the door, dragging me inside. “First off,” she boomed, glancing at herself, “I need to clean myself off.” Whipping out her wand, she quickly whooshed the puke away, cleaning both herself and what little that had splattered on me. 

 

Silently I raised my hand, “Uh. . . Why didn’t you just do that out there? Y’know, in the hallway? Instead of walking  _ all _ the way here-” Diana shushed me, hiding a blush behind her hair. 

 

“I didn’t want to, I simply wished to be away from your teammates laughter, as soon as possible to add. It  _ was _ a rather embarrassing situation, no thanks to a _ certain _ someone.” Diana quipped, sending an annoyed glare my way. I put my hands up, noting the faint blush on Diana’s cheeks. 

“Secondly,” she began, “You. . . puked on me?!” 

 

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, yeah, that’s like, the  **third** time you’ve said that, next?” Diana stared ludicrously, blinking repeatedly in my direction. 

**(You queasy folk are safe, have fun!)**

“You know what,” she started, “It’s fine, I don’t even care. More importantly, that’s not what I came to talk to you about. Akko. . . I know we  _ both  _ said some things we probably shouldn’t have last night, so I’d just like to apologize. For what I  _ said _ . For what I  _ did _ . Yes, I  _ know _ I shouldn’t have made up the plan, and I should have just confessed in the first place.” I sighed, it was really hard to stay mad at Diana. 

 

Taking a deep breath, I apologized as well. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn't have blown up on you like that, and for running out on you before we could really talk.” It felt good apologizing, feeling as if a pile of bricks were lifted off my shoulders. 

 

Diana smiled, taking a step forward. “Good, now that we’ve cleared that out, I’d like to confess something.” Diana took a deep breath, “Akko, I like you. Meaning: I have feelings for you.”

 

I looked up at her, confused. “Uh, didn’t we establish that last night?”

 

Diana sighed, “Yes but it wasn’t on the best terms, I’d like to redo it, so we can look back on a  _ happier _ memory.”

 

I smiled, “Awe, Diana. . . is this your way of saying you wanna be with me in the future?” Sure, it felt weird saying it, but seeing Diana’s blush was worth it. “Diana,” I began, “I like you too.” 

 

Admitting it aloud, again, felt good, and it felt right. Taking a glance up at Diana, our eyes met, sprouting a blush on both of our faces. Diana spoke up, “Does that mean. . . we’re dating?” 

 

I shrugged, “If you wanna be, we can.” Diana nodded, and, taking that as a yes, I stepped closer. “So. . .” I trailed off, “Are Hannah and Barbara planning on coming back anytime soon?” 

 

Diana raised an eyebrow, “No, they’re attending an England family party, and staying for the evening. Why do you ask?” I kinked up an eyebrow of my own, trying to wink and failing. “Did you just blink at me?” Diana asked with a giggle, placing a hand over her mouth to hide her laugh. 

 

I scoffed, “It was obviously a wink and you know it.” Diana simply giggled again, motioning towards her bed. Taking the hint, I stepped forwards, only for Diana to grab my hand, pulling me into her arms. “Uh, Diana?” I asked, confused as to what was happening. 

 

“Shhhh,” she began, “I just wanna cuddle.” Almost squealing, barely keeping it inside, I nestled closer humming in content. “The past week has been incredibly stressful, and I just want to relax.”

 

“So, uh, first time couples cuddles?” I asked, still smothered in her arms. She nodded, motioning towards the bed. “Big spoon or little spoon?” I questioned, debating on which one I prefered to be. 

 

Diana stepped back, sitting on the bed. “Honestly, I would just like to be held, if that’s alright with you?” I could tell asking me that was embarrassing for her, so I didn’t poke fun at it. Well,  _ too _ much fun. Sliding into the bed behind her, I enclosed my arms around her waist, dragging her close. 

 

“I’ll hold you anytime you’d like,” I smirked, nestling into the crook of her back. She stiffened at that, but soon relaxed into the embrace. 

 

“Thank you, Akko.”    
  


“For what?” I quipped, confused as to why she was thanking me. 

 

“For everything. For accepting and forgiving me. For  _ this.  _ Just, thank you, so much.” she said, drawing out the last words with a yawn. 

 

I pulled her even closer, our bodies flush up against each other, “No, thank  _ you _ . Now, go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.”

 

Diana let out a confused quirk, “Long day tomorrow? But it’s Sunday, we don’t have school.” I giggled at the way she sounded, talking tiredly. 

 

“Shhh, just you wait, you’ll see. Now  **sleep** ,” I said, squeezing her waist harder at the word sleep. She only mumbled one last thing before drifting off to sleep, drifting off quietly. I followed soon after, succumbing to sleep after the exhausting week. 

 

**Sunday**

Waking up to screaming and yelling was  _ not _ how I wanted to start my sunday morning. Having gone from falling asleep blissfully next to a pretty girl to being woken up by two  _ not so pretty _ girls, who were currently yelling and throwing unbelieving looks around. 

 

Both Diana and I woke with a start, causing me to jump away from the bed in fear, falling off and bumping my head. Diana peeped her head over the edge, her hair falling around her face. “Are you okay?” she asked worriedly, reaching out a hand to pull my back up. Meanwhile, the two (unwanted) alarm clocks were still blaring, raving on about the situation. 

 

“Why is Akko here?” “Why is Akko in your  _ bed? _ ” and things alike were blown around the room, both girls constantly sharing gasp-like sounds every now and then. 

 

Both Diana and I ignored the two, taking the time to straighten out our clothes and right ourselves. “So, “ I started, “as I was saying last night, we have a busy day today, I’ll come by to pick you up later. . .” trailing off as I looked at Hannah and Barbara, who were rearing to yell again. Giving Diana a slight wave, I walked off towards the door, ignoring the sputtering girls. “Oh and I don’t care what you wear, just make it comfortable!” Closing the door behind me, I finally exhaled. 

 

Shit. I had a date to prepare for. 

_________________________

“Akko! Would you stay still for  _ one _ second?” Lotte said as she applied eyeshadow to my face. Sucy continued to laugh in the distance, whether it be over the fact that I couldn’t stay still or the fact that I was going on a date. 

 

Not that they knew  _ who _ I was going on a date with of course. 

 

“But Lotte~ this sucks, I hate makeup,” I whined, once again not staying still. 

 

Lotte huffed, “You’re already refusing to let me put you in a dress for this,  _ please _ just let me put makeup on you, you’ll look cute!”

 

Grumbling, I stayed put, allowing her to put on the finishing touches. “Perfect!” She shouted, “All done, you look adorable Akko, really. Sucy, what do you think?” Turning me towards Sucy, I gave my best smile. 

 

“You look like you’re about to blow Cavenclit’s skirt off, literally.” Sucy remarked, causing me to emit a confused quirk.

 

“Uh- what did you mean by-” My sentence was cut short by Lotte’s awkward laughing and a shove towards the door. 

 

“Haha no matter, you look good! I’m sure you’ll impress whoever your date is, go have fun!” Lotte pushed me out the door, giving me another “good luck” before slamming it in my face. 

 

“Lotte, I need my wallet. . .” she quickly opened up the door and threw my wallet out the door, hitting me square in the face. Brushing off their weird behavior, I began my way towards the blue team dormitory, not hearing the sarcastic “Use protection” from behind the door. 

_________________________

Knocking on the blue team’s door, I fixed my hair, tightening my ponytail, though making sure not to mess up any of the makeup Lotte had applied. Cracking my fingers nervously, the door was opened up to reveal the two annoying alarm clocks. 

 

“Oh  _ hello _ Akko,” Hannah began, “ _ we _ certainly weren’t expecting you,” Barbara finished. Both girls gave a haughty laugh, sharing hidden glances. “Why, don’t  _ you _ look all dressed up,” Hannah retorted, snickering along with Barbara. “Yeah, what did you dress up for? The homeless shelter-” Barbara’s insult was cut off by an enraged yell. 

 

“Hannah, Barbara! Step away from the door,  _ this instance _ .” Diana’s yell rang throughout the halls, causing both of the snooty girls to jump back in fear. “ _ I _ happen to think  _ my  _ **_girlfriend_ ** looks wonderful, and now, if you’ll both excuse me, I have a  _ date _ to get to.”

 

Grabbing my forearm, Diana dragged the two of us away from the open-mouthed girls. Stopping around the bend, she let out a deep breath, her shoulders slumping. “Akko, I’m sorry they continue to-” I cut her off. 

 

“Y-you called me your girlfriend?” Oh my god, Diana really called me her girlfriend, I mean yeah, sure, we talked it over yesterday but she  _ said _ it.  _ Aloud _ . In front of both Hannah  _ and _ Barbara. I let out a little squeal, which caused Diana’s blush to deepen. 

 

“W-well yes of course,” she stuttered out, “you  _ are _ my girlfriend, s-so it only makes sense for me to call you as such.” Soon after, she added on a quiet “right?”, mumbling to herself. 

 

I giggled, “Of course, I’m really glad you did. But, um. . . were you comfortable doing that in front of Hannah and Barbara?” I questioned worriedly, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

 

Diana waved the question off, “They’ll be fine, I already told them we were cuddling last night so they were bound to figure it out soon nevertheless.” 

 

I nodded, beginning to walk towards Luna Nova’s front doors. Stopping before said doors, I finally got a good look at what Diana was wearing for our date. And  _ woah _ , did she look good. I made sure to voice my opinion. 

 

“Diana, you look great! Is that the blue dress from when I came over?” 

 

Diana smirked at me, “Uninvited might I add?” I pouted, but urged her to answer. “Yes, it is, I didn’t want to dress  _ too _ formally for today, and this dress seemed alright. I see you’re dressed. . . as well.” 

 

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, “Yeah, oops, sorry I didn’t wear a dress or anything, I don’t really have a lot to choose from y’know?” Looking back and forth between our outfits, I felt underdressed. 

 

Diana waved me off, “You look great, not to mention that your makeup looks exceptional. Did you do it yourself?” 

 

I gave a wry smile, “Would you believe me if I said I did?” 

 

She smiled apologetically, “No, no I would not.” 

 

I ‘tched, expecting the answer. “Lotte did it,” I answered honestly, “it took awhile but I finally stayed still long enough for her to do it.”

 

She let out a giggle, which caused me to smile. “Well, nevertheless, I think you look rather nice. Shall we? Blytonbury, correct?” she questioned while getting on her broom, leaving enough room so I could get on. 

 

I nodded, hopping on behind her. After she adjusted a few things we took off on the route to Blytonbury. 

 

The ride there was mainly silent, only the sounds of the air rushing past us was heard. Soon, we arrived in Blytonbury, and, nearly dragging Diana along, we stopped in front of The Last Wednesday Society.

 

Catching Diana’s eyes, I gave a quick smile. “I know it’s not much, but I figured this place has a special meaning between the two of us.” 

 

She grabbed my hand in hers, “It’s perfect Akko, we can grab some drinks and walk around. Or, if you prefer, ride around, I don’t mind which.” I shrugged, I could care less. She nodded, “Walk around it is, though, we  _ do _ have to be back at the school by a certain time, so we can’t be out for long,” she added with a sad smile. 

 

“It’s okay, we’ll have other chances to go out, for now, I just wanna enjoy this,” I reassured, opening the door for her. “So, uh, whaddya want? They don’t really have a bunch of choices, just coffee, hot cocoa, and tea.” 

 

Diana shrugged, “I don’t mind, tea is fine. I’m assuming you’re getting hot. . .” she trailed off, already seeing me ordering hot chocolate and a tea. “Fair enough, since you’ve ordered,  _ I _ will be the one to pay-” Already dropping the money on the counter, I dragged Diana out of the shop, two drinks in hand. 

 

I handed Diana her drink after stopping a few feet away from the cafe’s entrance. “Akko, why did you pay? You know I very well could have paid for myself.” 

 

I sighed, “Yeah, but  _ I’m _ supposed to be the one taking  _ you _ out, and you already rode us here, so I’m paying for everything today.” She sighed, but agreed nonetheless. 

 

After walking around town hand in hand for a while, we noticed the time and began to head back to the school. During the broom ride, it was cold, as it was after dark, so I held Diana close. I could tell she was blushing, so I continued to do so. 

 

Arriving at the school, I grabbed Diana’s hand, dragging her through the front doors, all the way to her dormitory door. “So. . .” I began, “I had a great time today.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t start  _ that _ cliche, just kiss me.”

 

I smiled, and leaned in, placing my lips atop hers. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the front of my shirt. “That’s not a kiss,” she whispered, “ _ this is _ .” Soon our lips were moving in sync, tongues meeting over and over fervorously. My back was against the door, her front plush against my own. 

 

Diana groaned, “Hmm, Akko, I-” she was cut off by the door opening behind us, causing both of us to fall. Diana landed atop of me, whooshing the air out of my lungs. She quickly sat up, straddling me. “Hannah, Barbara?” she questioned, still looking down worriedly at my wheezing. 

 

The two girls in question perked up at their names, both standing upright. “H-hey Diana, hey Akko,” the two stuttered out, smiling awkwardly at our position. Diana quickly stood, offering me a hand up. I graciously took said hand, using it to steady myself. “S-so, we wanted to apologize for what we said earlier,” Hannah started, “Y-yeah, we didn’t mean to say any of the stuff we said,” Barbara finished. 

 

Diana harrumphed, “Why are  _ you _ looking at  _ me _ ? You should be apologizing to  _ Akko _ .” 

 

Both girls jumped, instantly turning to me. “W-we’re really sorry Akko,” they said in unison. It was honestly kinda creepy, but I thanked them for the apology nonetheless. 

 

“Now,” Diana began, “I do believe it's time for curfew, so you should be heading out.” I nodded, preparing to leave before she caught my arm. “I really did have a good time today, thank you Akko,” she said before grabbing my face and pressing a kiss on my lips. She then pushed me out the door, closing it before I could say anything else. 

 

“I. . . had a good time too.” And with that, I walked back to my dormitory with a dopey smile plastered on my face. 

_________________________

 

**Monday**

Arriving in front of the blue team’s dorm room, I knocked twice, waiting for an answer. Not long after, Diana opened the door, face growing a smile when her eyes met mine.

 

“Akko, I’m happy to see you.”

 

I grinned, “I’m glad, ‘cuz you’re gonna be seeing a lot more of me!” 

 

“That’s what I was hoping for,” she said as she led us to the dining room. “Oh, by the way, where are we going to sit during breakfast?” she questioned, eyebrows furrowing. 

 

“Why, we join our tables of course. That is, if you don’t mind everyone knowing that we’re,” I looked around, “together now.”

 

Diana waved me off, “Of course I don’t mind, now, why don’t we grab breakfast?” 

 

Grabbing breakfast, I led her to where I normally sit, sitting down and motioning her to sit down next to me. Turning towards the rest of the semi-confused table, I announced, “Diana is my girlfriend, and will be now sitting here.” The rest of the table shrugged, and continued to eat. I followed, shoveling the food into my mouth. 

 

Soon, the food was gone, and so was our time until class was to start. As we were walking to class, Diana pulled me into the empty classroom. Putting a finger to my lips, she quieted me, listening to see if anybody had seen them go into the empty classroom. 

 

Hearing nothing, she removed her finger, and replaced it with her lips. Getting the memo, I pushed back towards her, pressing my lips harder against hers. Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of our mouths and groans. Not knowing how much time had passed, I broke off from her lips, breathing heavily. 

 

Only to stop, and stare. Stop and stare at a round object in the room. A round, clear,  _ glass _ object. Meanwhile, Diana’s lips were attacking my neck, and while that felt wonderful, I pushed her off. “D-Diana. . .” I began, “we’re not alone.” 

 

Her eyes widening, Diana looked around, not spotting anyone. “Akko, what are you talking about? There’s no one else here.”

 

I lifted up a shaky finger, pointing at the stand in the front of the room. “T-the fishbowl, Diana.” Diana’s mouth dropped, eyes widening. 

 

“P-professor Pisces? I-is that you?” The room turned silent, and after a few moments, a near-silent “glub glub” could be heard. 

 

Both Diana and I glanced at each other.

 

“We’re dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Diana tops but she's a little spoon, don't judge me.  
> Special thanks to Raz, as for without him this entire fic would not be completed, or even posted in the first place.  
> And, I gotta mention my server, I love them all with my whole entire heart <3  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, there it is. Special thanks to Raz for both beta reading and pushing me to (finally) post, ily Raz <3  
> I've had the first chapter made for a bit, but do be reminded it's only gonna be 3 chapters long.  
> Idk when this will get updated, the second chapter is halfway done, so maybe Saturday next week?  
> Just a reminder that I run a really cool Diakko server, so if you're up for joining it, you're welcome to, we love new friends!  
> Uh, I had something important to put in my AN but I forgot, oops, this may get updated if I remember.


End file.
